The present invention relates generally to navigational devices, and in particular to systems and methods for navigation data transfer between portable devices.
A number of electronic devices used in combination with software applications and positioning systems provide navigation information to users of the devices. For example, electronic devices used within transportation vehicles provide positioning information associated with geographic locations of the devices. These same devices also provide displays that provide visual information to the users of the devices. Some devices can communicate audibly with their users. Moreover, the devices are equipped with software applications to provide routing information. However by and large, the devices are stand-alone devices providing primarily only navigation information to that particular device.
Electronic navigation devices employing Global Positioning System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) receivers are known. The GPS includes a plurality of satellites that are in orbit about the Earth. The orbit of each satellite is not necessarily synchronous with the orbits of other satellites and, in fact, is likely asynchronous. The GPS receiver device receives spread spectrum GPS satellite signals from the various satellites. The spread spectrum signals continuously transmitted from each satellite utilize a highly accurate frequency standard accomplished with an extremely accurate atomic clock. Each satellite, as part of its data signal transmission, transmits a data stream indicative of that particular satellite. The GPS receiver device acquires spread spectrum GPS satellite signals from at least three satellites to calculate its two-dimensional position by triangulation. Acquisition of an additional signal, resulting in signals from a total of four satellites, permits the GPS receiver device to calculate its three-dimensional position. In this manner, an electronic navigation device employing a GPS receiver has the ability to accurately compute the position of the device in real time, even as the device moves. One example of a GPS electronic navigation device is the eMAP portable electronic map manufactured by Garmin International.
Although GPS enabled devices are often used to describe navigation devices, it will be readily appreciated that satellites need not be used at all to determine a geographic position of a receiving unit, since cellular towers or any customized transmitting radio frequency towers can be deployed and combined in groups of three or more. With such a configuration, any standard geometric triangulation algorithm can be used to determine an approximate location of the receiving unit.
In recent years, attempts have been made to combine navigation and geographic positioning services on other types of multipurpose devices, e.g. PDAs, cell phones and other intelligent appliances/apparel of the like. PDAs, for example, are small, substantially hand-held computers that are used for storing, manipulating and retrieving data. One example of a PDA is the Palm Pilot(copyright) manufactured by 3Com Corporation. PDAs provide a variety of functions, such as an electronic day planner, an address book, a to do list, and a memo pad. Among many PDA products there exist the capability to wirelessly transfer certain PDA applications from one PDA to another. For example, some PDAs are capable of transferring an address book, xe2x80x9cto-doxe2x80x9d list or other application from one PDA to another using infra-red frequency signals.
Plug-in GPS receiver modules for PDAs are known. However, there are problems associated with various plug-in GPS receiver modules and PDAs. One problem is that a PDA with a plug-in GPS receiver module is cumbersome to handle and use since two separate devices must be handled. Additionally, the accuracy of the geographic positioning services have not to date been as dependable as exists for dedicated electronic navigation devices.
In currently existing plug-in devices, the plug-in GPS receiver module and the PDA do not function together to provide integrated PDA features. Moreover, even with the plug-in, such devices are stand alone and do possess the capability to share geographic positioning information or navigation applications and services with another device. For example, even those PDAs which include plug-in GPS receiver modules are not capable of transmitting navigation related data from one PDA to another.
Therefore, there exists a need for a portable electronic device that incorporates GPS receiver technology with other handheld device functionality, e.g. PDA applications. Such a GPS/multipurpose device should fully the integrate GPS capabilities into say PDA or cell phone functions within a single module such that the GPS/multipurpose device is not cumbersome to handle or to use. And, there further exists a need for an integrated GPS/multipurpose device which is able to wirelessly transmit navigation related data from one such device to another thereby providing enhanced flexibility and utility in accessing and sharing navigation applications between devices.
The above mentioned problems of combining navigation and geographic positioning services on other types of multipurpose devices and wirelessly transmitting navigation related data from one such device to another are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Apparatus, systems and methods for wireless navigation data transfer between portable devices are provided.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a handheld electronic device is provided which includes a processor and a memory adapted to communicate with the processor. The handheld electronic device includes navigation capabilities and navigation related data. In some embodiments the navigation related data includes one or more navigation applications, one or more waypoints, one or more planned routes, one or more track logs, one or more track logs, and the like. According to the teachings of the present invention, the handheld device includes a transceiver which is operable to transmit the navigation related data wirelessly to other handheld electronic devices. That is, in some embodiments, the handheld device is operable for transferring one or more navigation applications, one or more waypoints, one or more planned routes, one or more track logs, one or more track logs, and the like to another handheld device. The memory is adapted to store navigation related data. The navigation related data includes cartographic data including a number of locations and data indicative of thoroughfares of a plurality of types connecting certain ones of the locations. The memory is further adapted to store software including software operable to perform routing algorithms.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.